


The Dynamic Turtle Duo and the Turtle Nerdlets

by catsonvenus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsonvenus/pseuds/catsonvenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i found your number in a library book au", laurens helps hamilton on a turtle research paper, leads to some gay shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dynamic Turtle Duo and the Turtle Nerdlets

Alexander Hamilton was in distress and disarray He had forgotten about his research paper on turtles, due to the fact that he had been busy writing opinion papers. He rushed to the school library and flipped through endless pages on turtles, frantically scribbling down endless notes on turtles. This topic didn’t particularly interest him because there was no room for opinion, but he had to do it for the grade. 

In the midst of flipping through pages, he noticed a scribble in neat, loopy handwriting at the bottom of a page. The writing read “turtle nerds hmu ;))))))” followed by a phone number. 

Hoping this wasn’t a waste of time, he dialed the phone number and sent a message, “I don’t think I classify as a turtle nerd but I do need help on a research paper about turtles.”  
Almost two minutes later his phone lit up with a message. 

“do u go to Northridge Liberty high school? i’m guessing you do ‘cause you found this number. Anything that involves turtles, i’m willing to help. ”

A small hope of salvation fluttering in his chest, Alexander responded quickly. “Yeah, I’m currently suffering in the library. Be here @4:00 after school or be square. I’ll be wearing a red hoodie.” 

“okie dokie, i pinky promise i won’t be a square. geometry can stay out of this.” 

As his last period was study hall, Alex spent the remnants of his day in the library. The dismissal bell rang and 4:00 rolled around, bringing a cute freckled boy with it. 

He saw the boy look around a bit, his poofy ponytail jiggling as he did so, until he spotted Alex. He pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, so the back of it was facing him. 

“I’m John Laurens in the place to be, and I’m here to whoo you with my endless turtle knowledge.” 

Alex chuckled at the line, and replied with, “I’m Alexander Hamilton and I don’t know much about turtles, but just you wait.” 

They got to work as John spouted turtle facts and statistics, with Hamilton hanging onto his every word. Alex scribbled to keep up as he twirled a strand of hair around his finger.  
The dynamic turtle duo had one or two more meetings on this topic, which left Alex with the realization that he could provide an opinion in this seemingly mundane topic. With the help of John Laurens, he discussed adaptations and differences between species of turtles, and whether they were good or bad. 

A week after the paper was turned in, Laurens got a text from Alex. 

“The paper’s been graded and I got an A!! The teacher took a few points off because of ‘too many unnecessary turtle factoids.’” 

John smiled at his phone screen. “no such thing as too many turtle factoids.”

“Indeed. I feel this calls for a celebration. You ever been laser tagging before?” Alex hoped this wasn’t too much a sudden approach to such a new friend, but Laurens seemed very interesting (and cute). 

“nah. i heard there’s a new place somewhere nearby tho.” Laurens replied. 

“I’m taking you there to repay your nerdiness on the subject of turtles.”


End file.
